Peanut Butter and Jelly
by heartvshand
Summary: Change is in the air, but we're okay here. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own these people, the songs mentioned, or anything else.

So, they did this for me, so I thought I'd come in and edit this so I could return the favor! Check out themessofadreamer's new one shot and SuperGravyMan's as well. manhattanProject mentioned doing one, too. We opted to do one-shots instead of Delena spam; it was clearly productive! :)

Peanut Butter and Jelly

"Mitchie?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face and I jerked my head away from her hand. "Are you listening to me at all?"

I cleared my throat and tried to bring my eyes back into focus, the living room my main focus instead of the sandy beach, the low lighting reality rather than the memory of bright, warm sunlight. "Sorry, I was just…thinking."

She laughed as she scooted closer to me on the couch. "Clearly, but what about?" Alex tilted her head, a small smile yanking at her lips.

I watched her glossy black hair as it fell to the side. "You."

Alex's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? What were you thinking?" She draped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. She kissed my ear lightly and I shivered. "Come on, let me in on it, please?"

I turned my head and kissed her lips. "Lex, they weren't _dirty_ thoughts." I giggled as I ran my fingers through her hair.

She frowned. "Well, what was it then?" She crawled into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

I groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Pleaseeee? Mitch, aren't we _best friends_?" She winked at the phrase she'd emphasized.

I rolled my eyes. If people watched our movie and thought we were really just best friends, they were all on drugs…or just that stupid. I laughed, thinking of how the company had been so stressed out about making sure we came across as best friends. "What happens when I go on tour?"

It was her turn to let out a groan. "Mitch! I've told you so many times, we're so much stronger than a few months apart!"

I bit my lip. I knew she was right, but it was the first time we'd be separated for more than a few weeks.

She lifted her head and looked at me. "What are you afraid of?"

I felt my face warming as I shrugged. "I'm gonna miss you."

Alex's smile faltered as her brown eyes bore into mine. "I'm going to miss you, too, Mitch." She licked her lips. "We knew this day would come, though. I mean, everyone told us…"

I nodded, adjusting slightly on the couch cushion. "I know…I just…I mean, we just spent so much time together in Puerto Rico, it's just going to be so hard to just go from spending every single minute with you to just not at all." I ran my fingers down her back, my nails running easily down the soft fabric of her t-shirt.

"You're going to go on your tour and I'm going to go film in Canada and before you know it, we'll be back here, doing this and working on our TV shows again. I promise, it's just a few months, they'll be quicker than you think." She kissed my forehead and pulled me into a horizontal position on the couch. "Even while we're miles apart, you're still going to be my rock star, Mitch."

I snaked my arms around her waist and held her firmly against me as she buried her face into my shoulder. "You're still going to be my Oscar-winning actress."

I could hear the ticking of the clock from the kitchen. I wondered where our parents were, but I was happy we were alone. Even though, our moms knew about us, it was easier to be together without their knowing smiles and twinkling eyes.

"We'll be able to Skype every day, and we can call each other. You won't even know I'm not with you."

I rolled my eyes. "My cold bed will be a constant reminder." I wanted so badly for her to just come with me on the tour, but I knew that was selfish. She had only been able to come along on the few tour dates I'd had before because her show had been on its usual summer hiatus.

"I wish I could just come with you." She trailed kisses along my jaw and onto my neck. "As soon as filming wraps, I will be there, you know that, right?"

I blinked, trying to keep my eyes from watering. I knew she was going to be joining me for the last two tour dates: New York and Los Angeles. But those weren't until late August, and it was only April right now. It just seemed like such a long time.

She squeezed me. "Mitch, come on, be happy. This is what we wanted. We're both living our dreams." She gave me a small smile.

Still choking on a small lump of anxiety, I nodded.

She frowned again. "Is this about…you know?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line. "No. I don't…you know, I promised I wasn't going to do that anymore."

"I heard you, though, last night. In the bathroom."

"Food poisoning." And I wasn't even lying.

"Mitchie."

"I'm serious." I shifted slightly on the couch.

"We ate everything the other ate yesterday." Her voice sounded almost exasperated.

I scoffed, pointing at her. "And you said you didn't feel good after that calamari Shane gave us!"

She groaned, tossing her head back. "Don't even bring him up."

I rolled my eyes. "Alex, I'm trying to sit here and tell you what I was thinking about and you're just turning this into something else."

"Because I know you, Mitch! I know how you are and I know when you're lying." She sat up, bent her legs into a pretzel and situated herself next to my feet.

"I'm not lying about last night, though!" I pulled myself into an upright position and copied her posture, sitting on the cushion farthest from her.

"Okay, so not about last night, fine! But not in general. You promised you wouldn't and I know you're still doing it. Are you worried it's going to get worse if I'm not there?"

I squinted as I folded my arms across my chest. "You make me sound so needy." I eyed her, her blue basketball shorts and her red t-shirt with Mickey & Minnie kissing on it. We'd gotten it on our last trip to Disneyland, right when we'd moved here.

"I don't think you're needy; I just know how we work, okay?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, unable to stay frustrated with her words. "Whatever."

"Let's be serious for a minute, though, please?" She reached for me, but I didn't let her take my hand. "Mitch, you've gotta promise me, you're gonna try, even while we're apart, okay?"

I refrained from sighing and simply nodded. She acted like it was just that easy, but it wasn't.

"Mitch?"

"What? I promise."

She closed her eyes and let her arms wrap around her middle. She opened her eyes and stared at the wall across from us. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are. Really." She got up and walked into the kitchen.

I heard her rustling around in there for a few minutes before she walked back to the couch. She held a sandwich out to me. "Alex."

"Mitchie." She shook the plate, bringing it slightly closer to my face.

I turned my head slightly, to avoid the plate touching my lips.

She sighed, and her demeanor changed. "Just one bite?" Her voice was softer, pleading.

I shook my head. "Lex, it's just…not that easy, okay?" I sighed as I watched disappointment flood over her face; I wished I wasn't the cause of it. "I'm sorry."

She squeezed my shoulders after she set the plate down on the coffee table. "You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry it's so hard." Her arms wound around me and I hugged her back the best I could. "I'm sorry I can't fix you…Promise you really will try while we're apart?"

"Alex. Please, I don't want to break promises to you." The ocean breeze was just at my fingertips, but somehow I couldn't transport us back to that Puerto Rican beach.

She sighed lightly and kissed the top of my head. "Fine…but I'm going to tell you how beautiful you are every day until you believe me."

I laughed as she planted a kiss on my lips. Startled by it, I almost didn't get a chance to kiss back before her lips weren't on mine.

"So, are you only playing the stuff from the current album or do you think you're going to play any of the songs we've worked on together?" I admired her ability to change the subject with such ease.

"Yeah, I don't know if they'll let me…since you know, technically, you can't have a by line or whatever…" I gently put my hands on her hips as she stood in front of me.

Her smile tilted to the side as a pained expression spoiled her features.

"But I plan to dedicate our song to you!" I rubbed circles on her hipbones, the fabric separating me from her soft skin.

Her eyes lit back up as she placed her hands on my shoulders, lightly playing with the tips of my hair. "Really?"

"Well, yeah!" I nudged her stomach gently. "I mean you are my _best friend_ after all."

She laughed. "But don't you think that's a little ballsy."

"No, not really; I mean, they all know it's about you and me and the powers that be have been fine with it so far."

Her jaw dropped. "They know 'Stop The World' is ours?" Her fingers stopped twisting the strands of my hair.

My jaw dropped as my hands fell from her waist. "You know I can't play that one, dork! I just told you, I wasn't sure I could, since it's from the new stuff." I chuckled. "I meant 'Two Worlds Collide' not that one. Sorry for the confusion."

She seemed relieved as she said, "Oh, well, that's good. I mean, I'm not sure I'm ready for such a …public declaration."

I chewed on my lip as I contemplated her words. "So, wait, you mean, you don't want us to go public?"

"Well, not right now. I mean…maybe later."

"Maybe?"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mitch, come on, you know what I mean." She started pacing along the carpeted floor.

I nudged her arm again, a smile breaking my face. "I know. I'm just messing with you. We're good as we are."

She looked up and paused in her tracks. "Jerk."

I blew her a kiss and she winked. I glanced at the sandwich and tried to ignore the growl of my stomach.

"You hungry? I'll eat, too."

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I'll regret it later."

She smirked, and I saw an idea forming in her mind. "What if I reward you for eating a whole sandwich and keeping it down?"

"Oh? Do tell."

She whispered her plan in my ear and my eyes widened. "But Alex, you said, you didn't want to…not until…what about your ring?"

"You're my true love, Mitch." She winked and walked into the kitchen. "Plus, it's not really sex. It's just…oral."

I shook my head as my hand met my face. "Oh my god, Lex, stop."

Her giggle carried from the kitchen. She walked back in with a sandwich on a plate. "You can have this one, since it's fresher."

I laughed. "It's just peanut butter and jelly."

She shrugged as she picked up the sandwich on the table and locked eyes with me. "On three?"

I laughed as I set the plate on my lap and gripped the bread with both hands as I looked at her. "Like this?"

She set hers down and pushed my pinkies down. We shared a smirk as she picked hers back up.

In that moment, it didn't matter that we weren't going to see each other for a few months, that I was in the middle of an internal war, or that we couldn't publicly be together. It didn't matter we couldn't hold hands while we walked down the streets here like we had when we'd explored that warm island where we were just two teenage girls, not movie stars, and we couldn't kiss here like we could on that moonlit beach while the ocean spray misted us as we got lost in each other. Right now, sitting on this couch with these matching sandwiches, we had each other and, for now, that was enough.


End file.
